Resolution
by The Deadly Monkey Of Love
Summary: Remember my other story, Dreams? This story shows what happens later, after the first story. I was bored and so... I made another. Song is an opening for Gundam X by RM. We finally learn the name of that girl from the last story.. *grin* Enjoy R/R please!


Resolution  
  
Koware-yasui negai dake naze konna ni aru n' darou  
Yoake ni fuku kaze no iro machi wo yasashiku kaeru  
  
The ringing of the phone echoed through the empty house.   
The answering machine hadn't picked up yet and the phone kept ringing,   
over and over again. The front door to the house opened and a girl,   
about sixteen stepped walked into the house, kicking off her shoes and   
kicking the door shut. "God... That god damn phone again..." She walked   
into the kitchen, setting the bags of groceries on the counter and then   
walked over to the cordless phone, picking it up. "God damn answering   
machine must be broken again.." She pressed the talk button and let   
out a sigh, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Megumi speaking..."   
She walked into the living room, shrugging off her jacket and then   
walking up the stairs, into a room, decorated with baby accessories.   
There was a long silence on the other line. "Hello, anyone there?" And   
then there was a dial tone. Megumi blinked, turning the phone off.  
  
Itsu datte hontou wa sagashi-tsuzukete ita  
Massugu ni mitsumeru kowagatte ita  
  
Megumi picked up the little brunette from the crib. The child   
was only seven months old. "Hi there Sakura..." The little girl smiled   
and reached for her mothers earrings. Megumi pulled her head away and   
set the child on the floor. "Mama's earrings aren't toys..." Sakura   
looked up, blinking, a cute confused look on her face. Megumi smiled   
and walked out of the room, Sakura following. 'I wonder who called...'   
Megumi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sakura still   
following.  
  
Anata ga iru kara arukidaseru ashita e  
Donna toki mo osorenaide  
  
Sakura was pounding her hands down on the tray of her high   
chair. Megumi winced from the sound. "Sakura, please stop... Mama   
can't concentrate.. You'll be getting your lunch soon enough..." The   
had begun ringing again and Megumi wasn't going to answer it, she had   
fixed the answering machine so she'd just let that get it. She walked   
over to her daughter high chair, setting a plate and a spoon in front   
of Sakura. "There ya go miss fussy..." Sakura made a giggle and picked   
up the spoon and shoved it into the plate of applesauce. Megumi sat   
down, rubbing her temples. "It's a pain being a single mother..." She   
looked at Sakura and smiled. "At least your not as fussy all the time   
as most children are..."  
  
"Onaji yume ga aru"  
Sono kagayaki no naka e  
Sukoshi-zutsu chikazuite yuku  
Nido to mayowanaide  
  
Megumi was laying on the couch, she had listened to message on   
the answering machine and she felt scared. Staring at the ceiling she   
let out a sigh. 'He's... coming back after all this time?' She closed   
her eyes, rolling onto her side. Sakura had been put to bed for the   
night. 'Heero.. He want's to set things right... Does he actually   
believe I'm going to forgive him for walking out after I told him that   
I was pregnant?' She snorted, sighing again. 'Heero... Why do you   
wanna come back?' She slowly drifted off into her own dream world. The   
dream world was her own little place full of wonderful places, people,   
and she could do whatever she wanted there, there were no restrictions.  
  
Yureru omoi no aida de ashita sae mo kimerarezu ni  
Samayou hitomi no mama de zawameki 'ta  
  
She was in her study room, Sakura was sitting on the floor,   
playing with the puppy Megumi had bought only a few weeks ago. Sakura   
agreed on the name 'Cherry' for the puppy since it had a reddish brown   
coat and it was female. Cherry had pinned Sakura down and was licking   
the child's face, leaving slobber all over it. Sakura said Cherry's   
name aloud and Megumi laughed to herself. Sakura had learned to talk   
at a young age, she didn't know many words but she was quickly learning.   
Megumi kept on typing at her computer, she was determined to finish   
this report since it meant she just might get a raise and that would   
be good for her, Cherry, and Sakura, plus maybe her parents would give   
her more luck from wherever they went after their death.  
  
Itsu datte hotou wa motome-tsuzukete ita  
Kokoro-goto yasumeru basho tsutsumaretakute  
  
After her father had died Megumi had become as associate of her   
father's business, she hadn't gotten to be president because of how   
young she was and the man who had been flirting with her had gotten to   
be the president. He thought he was god and that since he was president   
she would fall for him. But when he heard about her little 'fancy' with   
another guy he had gotten pissed and said that the only way for her to   
get a raise is to write him perfect reports and she had been doing that   
for along time. She always wanted to work where he father was president   
but... this isn't what she had in mind. Megumi looked down at Sakura   
who was tugging on Cherry, who was yelping and whining. "Sakura.. Don't   
chew on Cherry's ear... It's not nice for the puppy..." Megumi laughed   
to herself as the chewing on the continued.  
  
Anata nideatte wakari -hajimeta subete  
Atsuku mune ga ugoki-dashita  
  
Megumi yawned as she was half asleep, the phone went off and   
she mentally cursed. Cherry looked up and over as Megumi stood and   
walked over to the phone. The puppy yawned, falling back asleep.   
"Moshi moshi?" She stifled a yawn and nearly dropped the phone.   
"H.. Heero! Umm.. H.. Hai!" She sounded nervous and worried at the   
same time. She listened to what he had to say and she nodded.   
"Y.. Yes... I.. I'm free that day... You wanna come by?" She thought   
for a moment. "I guess that's all right.." She looked at the clock.   
"W.. Well.. Good night..." She hung up the phone and walked over to   
her bed, sitting down on it. Cherry growled in her throat. Megumi   
sighed. "Shit... He's coming next week and I don't know what to do..   
Should I worry or not?" She fell onto her back and sighed.  
  
"Onaji yume ga aru"  
Sono mabushisa wo itsu mo  
Hanasazu ni dakishimete iru  
Nido to furimukanai  
  
She was cleaning up the house, her hair was pulled back in a neat bun and she let out frustrated sigh. Sakura was in the playpen, with Cherry. "Cherry!" Sakura's voice made Megumi look over. The puppy had pinned Sakura down once again and was licking the child's face. Megumi laughed to herself. "You two make a good comical duo for me... I always need a laugh or too." Cherry barked and continued licking the child's face.  
  
Itsu datte hontou wa sagashi-tsuzukete ita  
Massugu ni mitsumeru kowagatte ita  
  
Megumi looked at her watch, she had dressed in her casual   
outfit, a white shirt and blue jeans. She was sitting on the couch,   
Sakura on her lap, Cherry running around the house, having fun chasing   
nothing really. "Sakura, your going to meet someone tonight..." Sakura   
looked at her mother, blinking. Her chin length brown hair was silky   
and her bangs were messy. She had lovely blue eyes, but they had an icy   
look to them. Megumi shivered from the icy look in the eyes of her   
daughter. The icy look reminded her of Heero's stare so much. Another   
shiver ran up her spine as she thought of him and that moment of the   
couch. She had been over come by passion and sorrow at the same time.   
She was so vulnerable at that time and that was the comfort she hadn't   
really wanted but it was comfort...  
  
Anata ga iru kara arukidaseru ashita e  
Donna toki mo osorenaide  
  
Sakura yawned and the doorbell rang. Cherry stopped running and   
began barking at the door, her high pitched barking piercing any ears   
in range. That dog would make a perfect guard dog, at certain times.   
Megumi stood, holding Sakura. "You ready to meet this person?" Sakura   
nodded as Megumi walked out of the living room and towards the door.   
She set one hand on the knob and she was holding Sakura in the other.   
She opened the door and Sakura blinked, waiting to see who was on the   
other side.  
  
Anata nideatte wakari -hajimeta subete  
Atsuku mune ga ugoki-dashita  
  
Standing there was Heero, in his green tank top and instead of   
spandex shorts he was wearing jeans. Megumi looked at him, breathing   
slowly, Sakura blinked, a little confused. "Mama.." Megumi looked at   
Sakura. "Who's he, mama?" Megumi looked at Heero and then back away,   
allowing him to come in. When they were in the living room, sitting in   
the couch, Megumi didn't know how to explain this to her daughter.   
Sakura looked at Heero, blinking. Megumi looked over at him. He said   
nothing, only looked at Sakura. "Umm.. Sakura... How can I say this..   
But.. He's your..." She looked at her daughter and forced a smile.   
"Umm, he's your daddy..." Sakura looked between the two and stopped,   
looking at Heero. "He's my papa?" Megumi nodded, keeping the forced   
smile on.  
  
"Onaji yume ga aru"  
Sono kagayaki no naka e  
Sukoshi-zutsu chikazuite yuku  
Nido to mayowanaide  
  
After Sakura had been put to bed Megumi and Heero sat in the   
kitchen, drinking coffee. "Why'd you come back?" She was looking at   
her reflection in the dark liquid. "Do you think I'm gonna forgive you   
for what you did?" Heero didn't say anything, he only looked at her.   
"Damnit! Why don't you talk to me?!" He said nothing. Megumi slammed   
her fist on the table. "I don't know why I still love you!" Tears   
stinging her eyes and the tone in her voice cracked. Heero continued   
to look at her, he was used to her crying. "I hate you!" She was about   
to break down and cry in front of him. She had done it before but she   
didn't like to cry in front of anyone. "I hate you god damnit!" She   
stood, her coffee cup dropping from her hand, falling onto the floor,   
shattering. She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her   
room.  
There she laid, crying into her pillow. 'Why..? Why do I love   
him and yet hate him at the same time...?' She didn't look towards the   
door when it opened. The door shut and she then felt a hand run through   
her hair a few moments after. She lifted her head and looked at Heero.   
She rubbed her eyes. She sat up on her knees, facing him. "Why don't we   
make up..?" She looked at him, not knowing what he meant by that.   
"W.. What do you me..." She was cut off as he kissed her, making her   
fall off balance and go backwards, landing on her back. She broke away,   
looking at him. "Heero... No..." She shook her head. "This would be   
wrong..." He kissed her again, quieting her.  
  
  
All things turn out either swell or not so swell in the end... Things   
happen to us and sometimes we can't avoid what's going to happen.. An   
ongoing love happens really once in a lifetime and when that love comes   
to merge that's day of out happiness... 


End file.
